Lejos de ti
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Fracasar no entraban dentro de sus planes y aceptarlo no le será nada fácil. El dolor se vuelve su enemigo, la estrangula, la retiene con ansias y ella consigue liberarse de sus garras. Sólo quiere que la acepten sin más.


**Negación: **los personajes y lugares mágicos pertenecen a su creadora J.K Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto _Mi peor pesadilla _del foro _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. _Consiste en escribir un relato con la pareja que menos te guste del mundo de Harry Potter, canon o no.

**Nota de Autor: **Lo siento mucho por aquellas personas que adoran la pareja Scoprius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, pero yo no lo soporto es algo que me supera. Es tan irritante e imposible para mi cabeza que nunca he podido leer más de dos líneas de un fic que los tenga como pareja principal. Es empalagosamente empalagoso, así que escogí un tema algo escabroso, pero sin duda hay romance. La historia desprende amor por los cuatro costados, al menos de una forma u otra. Espero hacer justicia a la pareja y que, a pesar de mi reticencia, haya sabido darle la intensidad necesaria para seguir agradando a los lectores.

**1: Amores Platónicos.**

Que los amores platónicos existían era una evidencia imposible de negar. Siendo una adolescente de dieciséis años era muy fácil dejarse asombrar por un jugador de quidditch, algún compañero de trabajo de tu propio padre que te superaba en veinte años o simplemente un compañero de clase que veías inalcanzable, como era el caso de Rose. Llevaba dos años —sí, dos eternos años— dejándose endulzar por la agradable presencia de Scorpius, un slytherin de su mismo curso.

Resultaba muy difícil retirar la mirada de él cuando estaba sentado por delante de ti en clase de Historia de la magia, más que nada porque era mil veces más interesante verlo tomar apuntes que escuchar la aburrida diatriba de Bins explicando la batalla que tuvo lugar entre los trols y los enanos en el siglo V. Pero más difícil era alejarse de él cuando tu propio primo era su amigo íntimo y tenías que soportar su hipnótica presencia en muchas ocasiones.

Para Rose era tremendamente fácil perder el hilo de las conversaciones cuando Scorpius pasaba de largo frente a ella, dibujar cosas absurdas en el pergamino en la clase de pociones o perderse en su imaginación cuando intentaba memorizar un encantamiento. Y sus amigos comenzaban a notar esa nube de ausencia en la que se elevaba cada vez con más frecuencia, pero no tenía mayor importancia que ellos supieran que se sentía terriblemente atraída por su compañero de clase. Sus amigas también babeaban en ocasiones sin ningún disimulo.

Lo terrible de aquello era que, a pesar de la cercanía que compartía en muchas ocasiones con Scorpius, éste no parecía prestar mayor atención a Rose. Para él no era más que la pelirroja prima de Albus o bien una chica más de entre todas las que podía encontrar en Hogwarts. Y es que Rose tampoco se sentía lo suficiente guapa y atractiva para seducir a alguien con el portento físico de Scorpius.

Los cambios de la pubertad habían hecho mella en ella, pero no precisamente a su favor. En cuarto curso había visto su cara invadida por una variedad de granos, que consiguió eliminar con un buen tratamiento, pero aún así cada vez que se acercaba su periodo aparecían inesperadamente y le hacían sentirse horrible. En quinto curso se dio por vencida con su pecho que sólo había alcanzado una triste ochenta. El jersey del uniforme ocultaba tanto su pequeño tamaño que era como si no tuviese nada, por lo cual estaba más plana que una tabla de planchar. Su piel era excesivamente blanca y estaba repleta de pecas, herencia de su padre, y su cabello de un horrible naranja era tan encrespado como el de su propia madre. Sin duda alguna toda la belleza la había heredado Hugo y ella se había quedado con todo lo malo de su familia.

Para añadirle a todo eso la falda del uniforme siempre le quedaba demasiado holgada, debido a su cadera estrecha, y las piernas eran tan delgadas que le hacía parecer raquítica. Lo único bueno era su altura, en eso debía darle las gracias a papá, porque había llegado a medir un metro setenta. Sin duda alguna era una de las alumnas más altas en Hogwarts, pero también la más fea e insignificante.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarlo así? Terminarás por gastarlo y hacer que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra —comentó Lira que intentaba encontrar una referencia en un libro de pociones avanzadas y pasaba las páginas desesperada—. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu primo que estudiéis juntos? Seguro que se sorprende de tu ingenio.

—Me ignora por completo, para él es como si yo no existiese, como un fantasma al que puede ignorar sin más. —Jugaba con la pluma entre sus manos observando como el cabello rubio y largo caía sobre la cara de él ocultándolo—. Bueno con lo blanca que soy podría pasar por un fantasma, pero no me agrada que me ignore con tanta destreza. Vale que yo no soy una belleza, pero al menos podría saludarme cuando me ve.

—Quizá está esperando a que le digas algo tú. Hay chicos tremendamente atractivos y sexis —pronunció aquella palabra con una mueca de placer que hizo sonreír a Rose— que son muy tímidos. No entiendo por qué, porque si yo tuviese esa melena rubia iría por ahí pavoneándome cual pavo real.

—Tú eres muy guapa y atractiva. Seguro que él estaría contigo encantado y harían una bonita pareja. En cambio yo…

Era verdad, Lira era una chica que los cambios de la pubertad le habían sentado extraordinariamente bien. Tenía un hermoso cabello negro que contrastaba con la palidez de su piel y sus ojos eran igual de oscuros y profundos. Tenía buenas curvas, aunque según la misma Lira adoraría estar más delgada, y sus piernas no parecían dos huesos de pollo. Todo eso hacía que el uniforme no le quedase grande, sino que se ciñese a la forma de su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—Olvídalo, él no es para mí. —Lanzó la pluma contra la mesa hastiada—. ¿Has conseguido encontrar la referencia? Necesito irme de aquí si no quiero acabar arrancándome los pelos.

Para desesperación de Rose su amiga tuvo que buscar en dos tomos más hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y dedicó todo ese tiempo en observar los movimientos de Scorpius que no levantaba la mirada del pergamino en que redactaba ni para hablar con Albus. Lo veía mover los labios en ocasiones, seguramente susurrándole alguna respuesta a su primo, y pasar el dedo por el libro mientras leía, pero seguía sin percatarse de la mirada insistente que le dedicaba Rose desde la mesa contigua.

**2: Sentirse Especial. **

Aunque pudiese resultar imposible de creer Scorpius sabía lo que era sentir soledad y verse desplazado por personas que ni si quiera lo conocían, pero con dieciséis años era mucho más fácil comenzar a ignorar a todos aquellos que parecían reticentes a tenerlo cerca. Ya no le daba tanto valor a estar rodeado de gente, sino a verse rodeado de amigos sinceros, de personas que lo comprendían, mas aún necesitaba alguien que lo hiciese sentir especial y que viese más allá de los que muchos podían llegar a ver de él.

Toda su vida había escuchado comentarios y chismes sobre él o su familia que lejos estaban de la realidad. No reconocía en su padre al hombre frío, intransigente y castigador que todo el mundo decía que era. Si cuando había decidido no cortarse el pelo había sido él quien lo había apoyado en su elección, a pesar de que su madre se había negado en contadas ocasiones. Su padre simplemente había dicho; "Astoria, acepta que creció y que puede comenzar a decidir por sí mismo" y después le había apretado con cariño el hombro.

Tampoco podía explicarse por qué se decía de su madre que era una vendida y una oportunista que había conseguido hacerse con una gran fortuna. Ella siempre había vestido sencilla, había ido a comprar con él de la mano cuando pequeño y miraba a su padre con un sentimiento profundo que podía describirse como amor. Aquello no podía ser fingido. Eran demasiados años de convivencia, demasiadas discusiones y reconciliaciones. No aquellos que hablaban no tenían ni la más remota idea de cómo era realmente su familia.

Scorpius también escuchaba comentarios hacia su persona, sobre todo desde que las hormonas habían empezado a hacer mella en todos. Según muchos eran todo un don Juan —la literatura muggle era verdaderamente extraordinaria y atractiva—, que se llevaba a las chicas al baño para besarse y que algunas terminaban sin lugar a dudas en su cama. Pero no había nada más lejos de la realidad que aquello. No podía negar que desde cuarto curso había sentido que las miradas se habían tornado más lascivas, había recibido propuestas más que indecentes e incluso se había besado con alguna chica, pero no más que un par de besos furtivos en un pasillo transitado. También todo lo que se contaba sobre él no eran más que farsas.

Los únicos que lo conocían medianamente bien era los hermanos Potter con los que había entablado buenos lazos. Por más extraordinario que éste hecho pudiese parecer había sido sencillo acercarse a ellos. Sabían lo que era cargar con falsos comentarios y miradas indiscretas, por lo que Scorpius encontró en ellos grandes amigos que no dudaron en tenderle la mano cuando los demás no hacían más que despreciarlo.

A pesar de lo que todo Hogwarts pudiese pensar Scorpius era tímido, inseguro por naturaleza, sensible, vulnerable, inteligente y muy firme en sus decisiones. Esa actitud distante que mantenía por temor a acercarse a alguien le había dado la fama de chico frío, controlador y presumido. Pero a diferencia de muchos no se paseaba por el colegio como si fuese un Dios, ni tampoco buscaba impresionar a las chicas que parecían babear cada vez que lo veían. Más bien estaba cansado de aquel exceso de atención.

—Tu prima vuelve a mirarme —comentó sin levantar los ojos del libro de aritmancia y apartando el cabello detrás de la oreja— y comienzo a sentirme muy incómodo con eso.

—Deberías estar acostumbrado a esas miradas, las recibes todo el tiempo. Si miras a tu alrededor no es la única que te devora. —Elevó la mirada sobre el hombro de Scorpius para mirar las mesas de alrededor y pudo descubrir que varias chicas se reían bajito y se sonrojaban al ser descubiertas—. Tengo la sensación de que un día se tirarán encima de ti y te violarán entre todas. ¿Te lo imaginas?

—No quiero tener imágenes mentales Albus, así que agradecería que no hicieses ese tipo de comentarios. —Por el rabillo del ojo pudo percibir como Rose se levantaba de la mesa recogiendo sus libros—. Al fin se va.

—¿Se puede saber qué te hizo mi prima para que te moleste tanto su presencia?

Rose era una chica que conseguía ponerlo nervioso y lo desconcentraba con una facilidad asombrosa. Por alguna extraña razón la inseguridad de Scorpius crecía cuando se detenía a observarla. Verla concentrada en la lectura en pleno comedor era extraordinario, él no conseguía mantener el hilo de su lectura más de dos segundos seguidos con el bullicio del lugar, y la naturalidad con la que se paseaba por los pasillos era conmovedora. Le agradaba la suave voz de Rose e incluso se dejó encandilar por su risa una de las veces que Albus se había encontrado con ella en el jardín del colegio. Pero tenía claro que Rose no era una chica que estuviese hecha para él.

—No me molesta, sólo me desconcentro mucho cuando ella está alrededor. —Rasgó el pergamino con la punta de la pluma y levantó la vista del pergamino—. Me hace sentir muy inseguro cuando me presta tanta atención. Es como hacer un examen del que te sabes todas las respuestas pero con McGonagall mirándote la nuca. Imposible no ponerse nervioso y dudar.

—¿Te gusta mi prima o son imaginaciones mías? —La sonrisa afable de Albus le dio a entender que no le molestaba en absoluto—. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

—Yo… Albus no creo que sea una buena idea. —Negó con la cabeza a la vez que regresaba sus ojos a la redacción de su pergamino—. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están y olvidarnos de esto.

Albus se encogió de hombros antes de continuar con sus propios deberes y Scorpius agradeció que dejase el tema de un lado.

**3: Crueles Complejos.**

Sí, su madre le había enseñado que el físico no tenía gran importancia cuando se trataba de amor, pero sentirse guapa y orgullosa de tu cuerpo podía fomentar un crecimiento en la autoestima que ayudaba a enfrentar la adolescencia con ánimo. Además los chicos parecían darle más importancia al envase que a lo que éste contenía, por lo que fue inevitable que se sintiese humillada en el pasillo cuando un tipo de Ravenclaw la había insultado por su enmarañado pelo. Y Scorpius estaba allí lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar. Seguro que se reiría de ella de por vida, por lo que se veía incapaz de enfrentar la hora de la comida.

Se había encerrado en uno de los cubículos del baño de chicas poco dispuesta a salir de allí por más que sus amigas la persuadiesen. Nada podía ser más humillante que alguien gritase tus imperfecciones en un pasillo abarrotado de alumnos y que entre ellos se encontrase precisamente el chico por el que se había pasado dos años babeando.

Quería dejar de existir, esfumarse o que la tierra la tragase, lo que fuese más rápido para acabar con su vergüenza.

—Vamos Rose no le hagas caso a ese estúpido, seguro que ni se la ve de lo pequeña que la tiene. —El comentario de Lira la hizo reír entre lágrimas—. Ves hasta tú misma lo crees, así que sal de una maldita vez. Los chicos nos esperan ahí fuera.

—¡No pienso salir de aquí jamás! —gritó con voz rota y volviendo a llorar sonoramente.

—¡Oh, Rose no es tan grave! —Aquella era Claudia, otra de sus compañeras de habitación—. Scorpius seguramente ni lo escuchó o simplemente no le hizo caso. Tú eres una chica hermosa y ese imbécil no tiene ni idea de lo que dijo.

—¡Dejadme en paz, iros de aquí ahora o perderéis la hora del almuerzo!

Empeñada en no salir de allí puso los pies contra la puerta para asegurarse que no utilizasen ningún hechizo para abrirla y se miró las esqueléticas piernas que sobresalían de la falda. Aquello no podía resultar atractivo para nadie, por más que sus amigas insistiesen que ella era guapa y esbelta.

Tras unos minutos en silencio dejando que las lágrimas consolasen su propio dolor, escuchó que sus amigas se marchaban vencidas por su propia insistencia y se quedaba completamente sola. No quería ver a nadie y menos después de llorar. Seguro que tenía toda la cara roja por el esfuerzo, los ojos tan saltones que podía parecer pelotas de pimpón y la nariz inflamada por sonarse tantas veces con el pañuelo que ya estaba mojado. No aquella imagen de ella era ridícula y poco seductora. No necesitaba que Scorpius la viese en esa situación, ya bastante tenía con su ignorancia como para soportar que la mirase con burla.

Corrió el pestillo para salir del estrecho espacio y de frente se encontró con su propia imagen reflejada en el espejo. Vio su cabello desordenado y encrespado y la cara tan roja que apenas se podía ver las pecas que inundaba todo su rostro. Lloró en silencio mientras se retiraba el grueso jersey del uniforme y se quedaba en camisa para observar su plana figura. Era tan lisa como una mesa. No tenía cadera lo que hacía poco remarcada la curva de su cintura y su pecho ni si quiera se podía vislumbrar con la camisa blanca puesta, por lo que la desabrochó lentamente.

La piel de su estómago era tersa y sus pechos sobresalían levemente escondidos por la tela del sujetador. El hueco que había entre ellos era inmenso y no era el estrecho canalillo que la mayoría de sus amigas tenía, por lo que no podía ponerse escote. Tampoco es que tuviese algo para mostrar.

Lloró desconsolada por un buen rato torturándose con las imperfecciones que advertía en su cuerpo. Detestaba las pecas de su piel, su falta de pecho, su pelirrojo cabello, su ridícula cara roja, su esquelética figura. Se odiaba toda ella y no se podía deshacer de su cuerpo como si se cambiase de falda. Aquello podía a llegar ser realmente frustrante.

Gritó con rabia a la vez que lloraba con más intensidad y comenzó a arañarse los brazos clavando las uñas a consciencia. La piel no tardó en tornarse roja y en ser marcada por finas líneas que empezaron a sangrar levemente. Los arañazos escocían, pero cuanto más se rasgaba con las uñas más alivio encontraba en su interior y más ansias le entraban por hacerse un daño aún mayor.

**4: Frustrada Ilusión. **

Tener a Scorpius tan cerca le hacía muy feliz, a pesar de que éste parecía ignorarle en todo momento, pero al menos no se había burlado nunca de lo que había pasado meses atrás en el pasillo. Albus le había instado en más de una ocasión a que olvidase lo que había escuchado, algo que le resultaba del todo imposible a Rose. Ella se sentía fea, un trol andante, y muy poca cosa, pero al menos podía compartir las horas de estudios con la agradable presencia de Scorpius y eso la hacía sentirse afortunada.

En aquellos meses que habían pasado había descubierto muchas cosas en Scorpius, unas más agradables que otras, pero que lo hacían perfecto en su todo. Tenía la costumbre de apilar todos los libros a la derecha antes de comenzar a trabajar, de recogerse el pelo tras la oreja cuando le molestaba para estudiar, de remojar la pluma tres veces antes de sacarla del tintero para escribir en el pergamino, de golpear el lomo del libro que leía de una forma distraída y de hablar con Albus mientras continuaba su redacción como si aquello no fuese una perturbación en su concentración. Pero descubrir que la atención que no tenía por parte de él la recibía su prima le hacía hervir la sangre hasta el punto de ebullición.

Cada vez que Lily aparecía Scorpius dejaba todo de lado, así se le corriese la tinta del pergamino y se viese en la obligación de repetir la redacción. Era desagradable ver la interacción entre ellos, esa complicidad que tenían cuando hablaban, lo agradable que Scorpius parecía cuando le hablaba directamente a Lily y sobre todo la sonrisa dulce que su prima tenía para con él. Rose deseaba con ahínco ser el centro de la atención de Scorpius, pero claro ella no podía compararse en nada con Lily.

Lily era una chica llamativa y de facciones dulces. Su cara redonda no estaba invadida de manchas o granos, sólo una fina línea atravesaba el puente de su nariz y eso le otorgaba peculiaridad y belleza a su rostro. No era muy alta, pero eso también le daba la perfección que Rose tanto añoraba ya que su prima le llegaba al hombro a Scorpius. Rose podía mirar directamente a los ojos a Scorpius, mientras que Lily se veía obligada a inclinar la cabeza y eso la hacía parecer frágil frente a él. Incluso que los incisivos superiores estuviesen sobrepuestos con los dientes laterales le daba inocencia y eso que era una clara imperfección.

Volvía a estar encerrada en el baño, llorando a moco tendido, con las piernas estiradas sujetando la puerta y la pluma en su mano temblando. No era bonita, ni dulce, ni sexi y tampoco agradable a la vista de los demás. Sus raquíticas piernas no podían competir con las de Lily, ni sus pecas eran tan agradables como las de su prima, ni si quiera se podía comparar el color blanco de su piel o el anaranjado de sus cabellos. Distaban mucho de parecerse.

Hundió lentamente la punta metálica de la pluma que sostenía como un puñal en la piel de su muslo haciendo que la sangre brotase. Nuevamente esa sensación de alivio, de placentera calma y abandono. Picaba, pero igual era agradable volver a clavar la pluma contra su otro muslo y ver como la sangre brotaba y se escurría por la pierna.

**5: Baja Calificación. **

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron con malas noticias para Rose, que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos ese trimestre sus notas no habían sido las esperadas. Asumir aquello le había costado una nueva visita al baño. Después de aquello estaba segura que podría afrontar el hecho de que nada podría hacer para deshacer lo que ya estaba hecho, sólo debía esforzarse algo más en el segundo trimestre y todo estaría solucionado.

En el viaje de regreso en el expreso compartió compartimento con todos sus amigos, incluso John que era prefecto desde el pasado año y debía hacer las rondas por el tren. Pero Rose no estaba muy por la labor de participar en las bromas, ni en los juegos y mucho menos en la charla que mantenían Lira y Claudia sobre algunos de los chicos de Hogwarts. La única persona por la que Rose se sentía atraída estaba varios compartimentos por delante, seguramente riéndose con su prima, y no le apetecía hablar de Scorpius en esos momentos. Sólo quería que el viaje acabase pronto y encerrarse en su habitación a estudiar.

Lo único a lo que se dedicó durante todo el trayecto fue a mirar a través de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar lejano de allí y pensando en lo que sus padres dirían al ver sus notas. Estaba claro que el suspenso en Historia de la magia, por muy inútil que pudiese resulta la asignatura, iba a levantar expectación entre sus familiares sobre todo en su padre que siempre presumía de lo inteligente que era. Esperaba no decepcionarlo y que él comprendiese lo aburrido que resultaba escuchar al monótono profesor Binns, porque era su única excusa creíble para aquel estrepitoso suspenso.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Kings Cross todo el mundo salió en manada para recibir a sus familiares entre abrazos y besos, pero Rose decidió retrasarse para no verse arrollada por un sinfín de alumnos. Despidió con la mano a sus amigos que cantaban alegres algún villancico y se carcajeaban. La navidad había llegado al corazón de todos, pero Rose simplemente sentía apatía por la fecha.

Al recoger su baúl vislumbró a Scorpius junto a dos mujeres, una de ellas su madre que lo abrazaba de puntillas debido a su diferencia de altura. Él sonreía, hablaba precipitadamente por el movimiento acelerado de sus labios y miraba con amor a las dos mujeres que lo arropaban. Scorpius tenía amor para todos menos para ella y eso la hacía sentirse mal. Ella no era lo suficiente importante, no era valiosa, ni merecía la atención de alguien como Scorpius. Nuevamente aquel nudo que presionaba su pecho y le causaba un dolor insoportable.

El cierre metálico del baúl sirvió en aquel momento como alivio. Frotó la mano sobre él mientras lo sujetaba por el asa y caminaba hacia sus padres que la esperaban junto a Hugo, quien ya había alcanzado la altura de su padre. Hermione la recibió entre sus brazos con anhelo, a la vez que sentía como la palma de su mano se humedecía con la sangre. Alivio.

—Rose, hija, cuánto te extrañé. Debiste escribir más a menudo —regañó con cariño su madre, mientras se ponían en marcha hacia el coche.

—Los exámenes ocuparon todo mi tiempo. —Miraba concentrada la sangre en el baúl, pero nadie parecía percatarse de ello—. Tengo que deciros algo a ti y a papá.

—Después cariño, ahora vamos a casa que seguro estáis cansados del viaje.

La alegría de Hugo contrastaba con la tranquilidad y el desinterés de Rose, quien no abrió la boca en todo el viaje. Ni su padre ni su madre parecían reparar en ella, en su desánimo, en esa pena que la consumía, pero no importaba. Hugo siempre había sido más interesante que ella.

Cuando llegaron a casa su madre les instó tanto a ella como a su hermano a acomodar el equipaje en sus respectivas habitaciones, eso le dio a Rose el momento de soledad que tanto ansiaba. Desenrolló el pergamino que contenía sus calificaciones y miró con rencor el suspenso de Historia de la magia. ¡La había suspendido un fantasma! Incluso los muertos la superaban, la menospreciaban, la denigraban.

Observó el pequeño corte que tenía en la palma de la mano con la piel colindante visiblemente enrojecida por el constante roce.

—Rose, ¿vienes a comer? —preguntó su madre tras la puerta llamando su atención.

—Voy en seguida mamá, un segundo.

Salió de la habitación, un par de minutos después, rascando la palma de la mano con una fuerza inusitada para que aquello fuese simplemente un gesto involuntario. El picor de la piel irritada era agradable, apartaba el ansia que le causaba el pergamino que llevaba en la otra mano y de alguna manera conseguía alivio haciendo aquello.

Su padre recibió con gratitud el pergamino que le extendió, incluso una sonrisa orgullosa se vislumbró unos instantes antes de descubrir la mayor de las catástrofes. Por unos segundos el silencio se hizo pesado, la angustia creció en Rose que ya clavaba las uñas en la herida de su palma con inusitada violencia y su madre hizo la pregunta que desataría la ira de su padre.

—¿Qué ocurre Ron? —Por consecuencia dirigió su vista directamente a Rose, que simplemente apartaba la mirada hacia un lado u otro.

—Esto ocurre. —Lanzó el pergamino por encima de su plato para dejarlo a la vista de Hermione—. Tu hija ha suspendido historia de la magia y sus notas han bajado en consideración con las de años atrás. A saber a qué se ha dedicado estos meses, porque evidentemente a estudiar no.

—Ron, seguro que esto tiene una explicación. Además te recuerdo que tú precisamente no puedes recriminarle el suspenso en historia de la magia.

—¡Rose nunca ha sido así! —gritó visiblemente encolerizado ya que sus orejas se tornaron de un rojo intenso—. ¿Qué explicación se supone que tienes para esto? ¿A caso no has tenido tiempo suficiente para estudiar? ¡Lo dudo muchísimo Rose!

—Rose, hija, si hay algún problema sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros. Te dije miles de veces que si necesitabas ayuda con tus asignaturas o tenías alguna duda podías consultarme, eso no es de ser menos inteligente. —Su madre se comportaba como si nada hubiese pasado o al menos intentaba ignorar, pero ella era consciente de cada una de las palabras de su padre—. ¿Se te atravesó algún concepto, algo que no hayas llegado a comprender del todo con la explicación de los profesores?

—¡Nada de eso Hermione! ¡Esta niña ha decidido que sería divertido distraerse y se ha confiado demasiado! —Golpeó la mesa con brusquedad, algo que su mujer no tardó en reprocharle con una silenciosa mirada—. A ver Rose, ¿me puedes explicar qué ha sido eso tan importante que te ha distraído de tus estudios? Esto tiene que tener una explicación razonable.

Aquella pregunta no hacía más que despertar los miedos de Rose. Miedo a fracasar, a decepcionar a su padre, a no cumplir con las expectativas, a ser una mala hija y a ser un mal ejemplo para su hermano, porque sus padres siempre le habían instado a ser un buen ejemplo para Hugo. Pero lo había arruinado todo con su forma de ser.

No se veía capaz de explicarle la verdadera razón de aquellas notas a su padre. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía decirle que se había enamorado, que él no le correspondía como ella deseaba con anhelo, que se sentía desencantada por ese idílico amor que se había formado en la cabeza y mucho menos confesarle que el chico que le quitaba el sueño, el hambre y que la alejaba de sus estudios no era otro que Scorpius. Su padre odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con los Malfoy, incluso había discutido con su tío por la relación que mantenía con el padre de Scorpius, y ella no podía decepcionarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Pensar todo aquello no hacía más que despertar ese desgarrador dolor que se aferraba a su interior con fuerza, que la arrastraba hasta las profundidades del abismo. Sentía aquella soledad que la envolvía y ese desprecio hacia su persona por parte de los que la rodeaba. Era tan placentero el arañar de su uña sobre la herida de su palma que sólo podía desear abandonarse a ese alivio que sabía podía conseguir.

—No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

Sin excusas todo era más sencillo, sólo debía centrarse y cumplir con su obligación. Sólo debía agradar a su padre como había hecho hasta ese entonces y eso era una de las cosas más sencillas que se le había planteado en los últimos meses.

Tras la cena se retiró con premura y atrancó la puerta con una de las sillas que tenía en la habitación. No quería que nadie entrase, que nadie viese lo que haría, ni que la interrumpiesen. Necesitaba liberarse de esa angustia, de esas ganas inmensas de llorar y no detenerse. Sería un momento de descanso, sólo tenía que hacerlo y ese dolor desaparecería.

Se deshizo de los pantalones, con manos temblorosas, y agarró del cajón de su mesilla de noche una aguja de pelo que había lucido en el baile de invierno del año anterior. Las flores de jazmín que decoraban la hebilla se clavaban en la piel de sus manos por la fuerza con la que la empuñaba y presionó la punta contra la piel de su pierna. Arrastró y la sangre brotó al paso de la aguja, suave y roja, contrastando con la palidez de su muslo. Era verdaderamente hipnótico, causaba una sensación de alivio y placer que la mantenía perturbada y sumida en un control total de su cuerpo.

Mucho más tranquila limpió lo restos de sangre y se vistió con el pantalón largo de su pijama de invierno. Sus movimientos eran lentos y precisos. Al menos podría dormir por algunas horas sin esa angustia que la atrapaba cada día.

**6: Feliz Navidad. **

La llegada a casa fue una gran alegría para Scorpius que extrañaba pasar las horas en el salón con su madre, ambos leyendo un buen libro y disfrutando de una buena taza de té inglés. También extrañaba la compañía de su padre, pero él solía pasar mucho menos tiempo en casa y eso hacía que sus momentos fuesen más fugaces pero también más intensos. Con su padre podía compartir secretos que su madre no estaba preparada para escuchar o comprender. Precisamente no estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella de sus escarceos amorosos —de los pocos que había tenido—, ni de quidditch y tampoco de la terrible atracción que Rose ejercía sobre él desde hacía algunos meses.

A finales de octubres, después del desplante que un Ravenclaw había tenido para con Rose, Albus le había instigado a que compartiesen todos más horas de estudios juntos. No entendía ese empeño por parte de su amigo, pero simplemente lo aceptó con algo de reticencia y eso provocó un continuo despiste en Scorpius. Intentaba ignorar aquel sentimiento de embelesamiento que provocaba ella sobre él, pero le era terriblemente imposible mantener las distancias todo el tiempo.

Además Rose era alguien inteligente, con un gran conocimiento de todas las materias y conseguía hacerle entender conceptos que no llegaba a asimilar del todo bien. Claro está que no preguntaba nunca directamente. Tenía el gran temor de que ella se burlase de él por su poca cabeza y por eso se pasaba toda la hora haciendo creer que escribía cuando simplemente la escuchaba hablando con Albus.

Estuvo durante todo el día nervioso, con las manos sudándole copiosamente, e intentando concentrar su atención en algo que no fuese sus pensamientos para con Rose. Pero en la noche consiguió aislarse con su padre en el salón gracias a que su abuela y su madre se retiraron temprano a dormir con la pobre excusa de que el día había sido excesivamente agotador. Sin duda alguna ellas habían interpretado su nerviosismo certeramente y eso le hacía sentir cómodo. Con su familia no hacía falta explicaciones innecesarias que le harían sentirse incómodo.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa hoy? Casi te caes de la silla a la hora de la cena y has roto una taza de porcelana de la colección de tu abuela, da las gracias que no ha puesto el grito en el cielo por ello. —Su padre estaba sentado frente a la chimenea con la mirada fija en él—. Sé que el cambio de Hogwarts a aquí puede perturbarte, pero tampoco es para tanto. ¿Ha pasado algo qué yo deba saber?

—Creo que me enamoré o al menos es algo similar a lo que mamá y tú sentís, pero… No sé qué debo hacer o qué no hacer. —Jugó con el borde de sus uñas—. Me siento tan poca cosa para ella y es tan frustrante tenerla cerca. Llegaré a odiarla si continuo ignorándola tan insistentemente.

La sonrisa genuina de su padre le dio la suficiente confianza y dejó que todo lo que había sentido en los últimos meses saliese de sus labios. Estaba cansado de que sólo la notase a ella y no poder hacer nada por acercarse. Sería tan humillante si Rose llegaba a rechazarlo abiertamente y tenía tanto miedo de que eso se hiciese realidad.

_Sin ninguna duda esto tendrá continuación, así que presentaré una segunda parte para el concurso. Espero que la lectura haya sido amena y de su agrado. _


End file.
